The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which has a small a change of photographic performance during running processing, which is excellent in sharpness and whose feedability in, for example, a camera or an automatic developer is improved.
It is strongly demanded that the silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material (hereinafter also referred to simply as "light-sensitive material"), especially, that for photography not only have an excellent image quality but also constantly exhibit stable photographic performance when subjected to, for example, color development.
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 4-273900 proposed a light-sensitive material containing a developer-deactivating type timing DIR compound, in which the total coating amount of silver ranges from 1.0 to 4.0 g/m.sup.2, as means for constantly obtaining stable photographic performance when subjected to color development.
Although the use of this light-sensitive material significantly reduces the change of photographic performance even in low replenishing processing, further improvement has been desired. In particular, when a running processing is carried out for a prolonged period of time, photographic performance changes, especially, performance changes of yellow, magenta and cyan dye images occur with different intensities to thereby invite a collapse of color balance, so that an improvement has been desired.
JP-A-8-179460 proposed a light-sensitive material wherein the total coating amount of silver is 3.2 g/m.sup.2 or less in terms of metallic silver and which has a specified infrared reflectance at 750 nm as means for improving the feeding performance (hereinafter referred to as feedability) of the light-sensitive material in cameras, sharpness and performance to desilver (hereinafter referred to as desilverability).
Although the use of this light-sensitive material is effective in improving the feedability of the light-sensitive material in cameras, sharpness and desilverability, further improvement has been desired in respect of the photographic property changes during the running processing. Moreover, the failure to conduct accurate feeding occurred although in extremely low frequency, depending on the type of employed camera, so that further improvement has been desired.
For example, increasing the coating amount of black colloidal silver in the antihalation layer can be thought of for increasing the infrared transmission density at 950 nm of the light-sensitive material. However, when the coating amount of black colloidal silver of the antihalation layer is increased, it occurs that photographing of a date and time by an exposure from a side of the support opposite the side coated with the silver halide emulsion layer, i.e., from a back side, is difficult, so that an improvement has been desired.
JP-A-62-299959 proposed the addition of an infrared absorbing component to at least one layer disposed on a side of a support opposite the side coated with an emulsion layer.
However, this proposed method is likely to cause extreme changes of photographic properties while the light-sensitive material is stored in the state of being rolled in a patrone, so that an improvement has been desired.
Moreover, JP-A-8-95198 proposed a method comprising detecting with the use of a light receiving device a decrease of the quantity of infrared rays transmitted through a light-sensitive material. In JP-A-8-95198, it is disclosed that the coating amount of silver of 4.0 g/m.sup.2 or less, the light-sensitive material having a layer containing a metal oxide and capable of reflecting infrared rays and transmitting visible light to thereby determine the presence of a silver halide light-sensitive material.
Although this method enables easily detecting the light-sensitive material, an improvement of the method has been desired in respect of the storage of the light-sensitive material.